


el titán moteado

by Yaoist_Secret



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Celos, Drama & Romance, Hange Zoë's Experiments, Love Triangles, M/M, Psychological Drama, Titan Marco Bott, Torture, armin dando miedo, jean inseguro
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoist_Secret/pseuds/Yaoist_Secret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La humanidad está un paso más cerca de encontrar el sótano de la casa de Eren, han pasado algunos años desde lo sucedido en Trost. Una tarde transcurre como cualquiera, salvo cuando un titan anormal se muestra. mejor descripcion dentro. TITAN MARCO. M para seguridad, en el futuro angst, smut, drama. y muchos feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. el titán moteado parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notas iniciales. Este fic ignora muchos de los sucesos de snk, se podría decir que llega hasta que se descubre lo sucedido en la aldea de Connie. Reiner y Berthold no han revelado sus identidades, pero no se encuentran la trama por los motivos del fic "tu corazón es mi hogar" que publicare pronto.

**Prologo:**

 

 _En el a_ _ñ_ _o 845 un tit_ _á_ _n logro asomar su cara por encima de la muralla mar_ _í_ _a, con solo una patada fue capaz de abrir una brecha en ella, dejando el distrito de shiganshina a la merced de los titanes, parec_ _í_ _a que nada pod_ _í_ _a salir peor, cuando de uno de los titanes que se hab_ _í_ _a infiltrado por ese agujero destruy_ _ó_ _la puerta subsiguiente. Todo el espacio interno entre la murallas Mar_ _í_ _a y Rose fueron disfrutadas por los titanes... la humanidad no volver_ _í_ _a a ser la misma._

 _y as_ _í_ _fue como recordamos lo peque_ _ñ_ _os que somos ante los titanes, hasta que en 850 logramos tomar venganza, con la segunda aparici_ _ó_ _n del tit_ _á_ _n colosal y la repetici_ _ó_ _n de su ataque al muro, el distrito de Trost parec_ _í_ _a perdido, pero gracias al poder del tit_ _á_ _n puesto al servicio de la humanidad se logr_ _ó_ _recuperar ese territorio. Aun a pesar del enorme n_ _ú_ _mero de bajas no se puede considerar nada salvo el_ _é_ _xito m_ _á_ _s rotundo en  la historia de la humanidad._

 _En 853 se logr_ _ó_ _lanzar una exitosa expedici_ _ó_ _n dentro del territorio del muro Mar_ _í_ _a. Con el camino m_ _á_ _s corto bloqueado, la soluci_ _ó_ _n fue partir desde Karanese hasta el distrito m_ _á_ _s oriental de Mar_ _í_ _a, donde quedaron  asentados unas 15 personas. Seg_ _ú_ _n estimaciones del comandante tomar_ _í_ _an al menos un a_ _ñ_ _o o m_ _á_ _s formar un puente eficiente de comunicaci_ _ó_ _n, hasta entonces quienes se apostaran en dicho distrito estar_ _í_ _an aislados del resto del mundo._

 _Ahora, en pleno 854 seguimos sin saber mucho m_ _á_ _s respecto de los titanes... salvo que antes sol_ _í_ _an ser seres humanos como nosotros mismos, pero no todos pueden regresar a su forma humana como el tit_ _á_ _n acorazado, el colosal o Eren, la "esperanza" de la humanidad._

 _La vida en ese sitio hab_ _í_ _a acabado  en el instante que los titanes ingresaron en Mar_ _í_ _a. Cuando arribaron la puerta de la muralla estaba abierta, seguro la guarnici_ _ó_ _n intent_ _ó_ _evacuar a todas las personas posibles, dejando entrar tambi_ _é_ _n a los titanes. Los habitantes estaban condenados a muerte desde entonces, o morir_ _í_ _an a manos de los titanes, o por la falta de comunicaci_ _ó_ _n con el resto de la humanidad._

 

* * *

 

 

 ** Capitulo uno ** **: el tit** **á** **n moteado parte1**

* * *

 

 

 **-mierda! si me hubiese enlistado en la polic** **í** **a militar no estar** **í** **a cultivando vegetales para subsistir...-** se quejó Jean mientras regaba el huerto.

 **-pude haberme quedado en mi casa para ser agricultor** \- siguió con la queja Connie mientras ayudaba con la tarea.   

 **-Connie, deja que el citadino de Jean se queje solo, no es tan malo muchachos...ser** **á** **n nuestras vacaciones!** \- y claro que parecían vacaciones, nada de titanes o de noticias del exterior, sólo los quehaceres relacionados a sobrevivir, como cultivar, criar animales, limpieza y apenas unas horas de entrenamiento básico **.-** **¿** **donde est** **á** **Armin?** \- preguntó Sasha mirando en todas direcciones.

 **-debe seguir buscando libros en los edificios... hizo sus cosas temprano para tener m** **á** **s tiempo..**.- Jean miró hacia la urbanización, el rubio solía pasar horas escrudiñando lo que solían ser hogares y comercios, tenía un instinto especial para encontrar cosas,   y más de una vez sus conocimientos lo sacaron de aprietos desde que estaban abandonados en ese sitio **.- se llev** **ó** **algunos de los chicos de la 106** \- termino de explicar ya limpiándose las manos para dirigirse a los dormitorios.

* * *

 

 

 

 Al momento de la cena los soldados solían reunirse cada uno con sus amigos, y tener charlas distendidas hasta que el sueño llegase. Armin seguía pasando las páginas de un libro antiguo mientras masticaba con cuidado cada bocado.

 **-que est** **á** **s leyendo Armin?-** Connie se acercó más al libro.

 **-es un libro sobre el mundo exterior, mi abuelo sol** **í** **a tener muchos, intento averiguar si puede haber una pista respecto a los titanes. Pero m** **á** **s bien parece de ciencias naturales-** cerró el libro.

 **\- estas recorriendo a diario todo el distrito, estas buscando algo en particular?-** preguntó Sasha, Armin la miró un poco sorprendido, Jean y Connie también, sobre todo por la reacción del rubio- **bueno, es que cando un animal est** **á** **de cacer** **í** **a por lo general ronda los alrededores antes de hacer un ataque...** \- intentó explicar, pero después se preocupo de que sus palabras pudiesen ser malinterpretadas- **no quise decir nada malo!..**

 **-en realidad si estoy buscando... debe haber alg** **ú** **n motivo extra por el cual nos hayamos quedado asentados aqu** **í** **, si solo exist** **í** **a la necesidad de acumular suministros se pudieron dejar aqu** **í** **, aislados de predadores, sin embargo nos hicieron cerrar la puerta del muro y matar a los titanes encerrados aqu** **í** **dentro...debe haber otro motivo, sin embargo tampoco puedo preguntarlo, no hay raz** **ó** **n para que se me revele ning** **ú** **n tipo de informaci** **ó** **n...**

 **-Armin...-** Connie miró su plato de comida, siempre que el rubio se ponía agudo de pensamientos le daba una mala espina **.-** **¿** **que podemos hacer al respecto?**

 **\- de momento necesitamos aprender a criar palomas mensajeras... en la** **ú** **ltima visita nos dejaron unas palomas, pero estas solo regresan a su hogar. S** **ó** **lo podemos enviar mensajes, no recibirlos... si el muro Rose cayese, si el muro Sina cayese, nosotros morir** **í** **amos aqu** **í** **esperando alguna noticia que no llegar** **í** **a nunca...**

 **-Armin!-** Jean levantó la voz, las manos del rubio temblaban, y vio como las escondía bajo la mesa.

 **-lo siento, voy a dormir...-** se levanto dejando el plato casi lleno.

* * *

 

 

 

 

El día siguiente transcurrió igual al resto, entre una paz tranquilizadora y el siempre presente miedo de que  el titán colosal y acorazado llegaran a romper ese muro, solo 15 personas contra una horda de titanes no tendría oportunidad. Jean estaba junto al muro, reparando  una carreta de sumistros, el mejor medio de transporte, pero que también necesitaba mantenimiento. Entonces escucho un ruido de algo chocando contra la estructura, soltó las herramientas, un miedo le recorrió por completo, cinco segundos después, otro golpe igual de seco y fuerte que el anterior.         

Jean corrió hacia los dormitorios al grito de que un titán golpeaba el muro, pero cuando llegó vio que casi nadie tenía siquiera puesto sus arneses. Tomo un  equipo de maniobras y trepó el muro, el no había estado en shiganshina cuando rompieron el muro, tampoco había estado en la pared de trost, no tenía idea de cómo se oía un muro a punto de colapsar, pero los impactos le hicieron temer lo peor.

 

Se trepó al muro, y corrió hasta el borde, si había sobrevivido a trost, podía ver cualquier cosa, aunque al llegar al borde del muro toda su tensión se disipó. Bajo sus pies un enorme titán se arremetía contra el muro. La forma patética en la que chocaba su cabeza  contra la formación le robó una sonrisa.

Mientras observaba al monstruo, uno de los soldados más jóvenes se le unió, haciendo el saludo militar.

 **-jefe de escuadr** **ó** **n!** -la voz de la chica aun estaba agitada por el susto de la amenaza del titán.

 **-falsa alarma** \- dijo Jean señalando hacia abajo-es solo uno, y a este paso nos ahorrará tener que matarlo.

 **-jefe de escuadr** **ó** **n, pido permiso para opinar!-** se puso firme, Jean se rió.

**-dime Jean, y no pidas permiso para eso...**

**-este tit** **á** **n es anormal, y es el** **ú** **nico de m** **á** **s de 4 metros que vemos en 23 d** **í** **as...** **¿** **se estar** **á** **n acercando los titanes hasta aqu** **í** **por la presencia de personas?**

 **-ehhh...-** se preocupó un poco- **ve por Armin, y cu** **é** **ntale de este tit** **á** **n, confiaremos en su criterio.- la joven asinti** **ó** **y parti** **ó** **en su nueva misi** **ó** **n**.

 

Por sus dotes de liderazgo Jean había quedado como jefe de escuadrón, aunque casi siempre era Armin quien ideaba planes y estrategias para dividir las labores, y Connie y Sasha eran los experimentados en agricultura y todo lo que tuviese que ver con los recursos. Nunca se sintió un líder en lo absoluto, confiaba en las decisiones de sus amigos, y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo que él era la mejor opción como tal.

 

El sonido del gigante impactando contra el muro le ponía la piel de gallina pero tras otros pocos intentos vio como se sentaba, esperando para regenerarse, o eso parecía, toda su cabeza era una bola de vapor, entonces Jean prestó más atención a su apariencia. Su piel presentaba manchas nebulosas de color obscuro, las cuales se concentraban sobretodo en articulaciones, donde parecía endurecerse y formar costras , de un color aun más obscuro.

 **-Jean!** \- el castaño reconoció la voz de Armin, el cual se asomó para ver al titán.

 **-ya dej** **ó** **de golpearse, hasta su aspecto parece particular, no crees?**

 **-no existen registros de titanes infligi** **é** **ndose da** **ñ** **o... hice un reporte para la jefa de escuadr** **ó** **n Hanji, no podemos permitir que se aleje de  donde podamos verlo.**

 **\- tienes alguna sugerencia?-** Jean se quedó mirando la criatura que movía los dedos de las manos mientras su cabeza seguía regenerándose, colgando entre sus hombros, escuchó un par de palabras sueltas de Armin, pero no concluyó con ningún plan- no tenemos ninguna red o dispositivos para atraparlo como hicimos con Annie?

 **-no, sin embargo quiz** **á** **s podamos clavarlo al suelo.**

 **-tendr** **í** **amos que salir del muro...-**

 **-el operativo se realizar** **í** **a esta noche, si todos los titanes se encuentran dormidos, no tendr** **í** **amos problemas, de lo contrario, tendr** **í** **amos algunas bajas.**

 **-....-** Jean cerró las manos en puños, no le gustaba arriesgar a seres humanos para proteger a un titán. Sin embargo Armin parecía convencido del valor del espécimen.

 **-igual, la decisi** **ó** **n es tuya Jean, y acatar** **é** **la orden que sea. Pero, incluso si no quieres perder soldados valiosos, quiero ofrecerme de voluntario para la tarea!-** las miradas de ambos se encontraron, Jean tomó aire, pero no pudo decir nada, solo abrazó a Armin y apoyó su cara en el hombro del mas bajo

 **-no digas eso otra vez Armin... tu eres muy valioso, eres indispensable para m** **í** **...** -Armin cerró sus brazos en torno a Jean unos segundos.

Nunca le habían puesto un nombre a su relación, pero estaba más que claro que los unía un sentimiento muy intimo, desde que estaban juntos no había día que no tuviese al menos unos minutos de paz, o de esperanza.           

 

El abrazo se deshizo despacio. Ambos miraron la criatura esta aun no  se regeneraba por completo, la lengua  apareció de entre el espacio de las mandíbulas y se quedo pendiendo libre, los ojos ya se habían regenerado, aun sin parpados y le daban al titán una expresión repulsiva.

- **estas seguro que clavarlo al suelo funcionar** **á** **?-** dudo Jean recordando el tópico anterior.  

 **-tenemos que arriesgarnos, el cuartel no puede comunicarnos su veredicto, y prefiero que perdamos hombres, a que perder la posibilidad de estudiar a este tit** **á** **n**.- Jean sintió un frio corriendo por su espalda. Si Armin tenía razón podía ser un avance para la humanidad, si se equivocaba, estaba empujando personas a una muerte sin sentido.                                     

 **-lo haremos esta noche entonces...-** afirmó Jean. Su voz temblaba un poco. El operativo para anclar al titán al suelo era sencillo en la teoría, pero siempre teniendo en cuenta que estarían en territorio de titanes, y además, cerca de un titán excéntrico, capaz de cualquier cosa en cualquier momento.

* * *

 

 

Las sogas de todo el distrito fueron trenzadas con habilidad para intentar reducir la posibilidad de que el monstruo pudiese romperlas,  si este material fallaba tendrían que sacrificar los cables de los equipos de maniobras que estaban entre los suministros.    Los 15 soldados se repartieron en dos grupos. El que estaría a órdenes de Sasha y Connie, contaba con 10 personas en total, se encargarían de observar el perímetro y advertir la presencia de algún titán activo. Las  5 personas restantes se encargarían de atar al titán y clavarlo al suelo, habían encontrado solo un número reducido de estacas capaces de ser utilizadas para esa labor.

 

La noche llego mucho mas rápido de lo que muchos hubiesen deseado, las antorchas se encendieron, y el primer grupo bajó del muro, disponiendo luz cerca del titán que estaba aun en la posición de esa tarde, regenerado y aletargado. Entonces regresando por más antorchas que serían las que portarían para vigilar. Entonces bajaron los 5 que tenían la responsabilidad de atar al titán, y de clavarlo al suelo.

 

 **-no se mueve!-** gritó Jean que se trepo en los hombros del titán para pasar una soga al rededor de su cuello. mientras culminaba con su trabajo, se encontró con que el titán si se había movido, uno de sus enormes ojos lo miraba, Jean se sintió paralizado, lo estaba mirando y era consciente de su presencia, sintió tanto miedo como cuando Annie le miró a la cara- **...espera... no estabas dormido?** \- trago saliva, pero el grito de Armin logró sacarlo de su aturdimiento, el hombro en el que estaba sujeto se inclino unos treinta grados y mientras miraba en dirección al grito de Armin vio la mano del lado opuesto del gigante acercarse hasta él,  por un momento se creyó víctima del titán, ya que la penumbra no le daba sitio para ver a donde podría huir.

 

La mano lo aplastó contra su hombro, con violencia, cómo a los mosquitos que molestan en verano, Jean ahogó un quejido, y después otra palmada mas sobre su cuerpo, que estaba muy adolorido, esta vez el golpe había dado en la cabeza, intentó recuperarse pero se sentía mareado. El titán por fin lo sujetó, halando de él con fuerzas, arrancando los arpones de su equipo de maniobras. Armin no permitió que el titán llegase más lejos, anclándose en la carne del monstruo amputó la mano que sostenía al jefe de escuadrón. El titán pasó a mirar el extremo de su miembro humeante.

-Armin! que hacemos!?- preguntó Sasha que se acercó por instrucciones.

-lleva a Jean sobre el muro y envía un soldado a que cuide de él, luego regresa, necesitamos conservar al titán!

 **-entendido!-** la joven tomó a Jean de lo que que quedaba de la mano y cumplió con las ordenes.       

 **-un tit** **á** **n de ocho metros!-** notificó asustado uno de los soldados          

 **-tres m** **á** **s de 5 metros!** \- gritó una jovencita.          

 **-mierda**!- Connie sabía que no debían entrar en combate con titanes en terreno llano, pero confiaba en la palabra de Armin, que el sacrificio no sería en vano- **eviten atacar a menos que sea estrictamente necesario!** \- al decir esto, vio otro titán de unos5 metros tomar a uno de los más jóvenes y llevárselo a la boca, la primera baja de la noche.

 **-c** **ó** **rtenle los tendones para inmovilizarlos!  Solo necesitamos hacer tiempo!-** gritó Sasha, por algún motivo recordó la batalla de trost, cuando el subsuelo del cuartel se lleno de titanes, ella no pudo matar al que le correspondía, pudo haber sido una masacre. Recordar eso le hizo pensar que era su oportunidad para reivindicarse y salvar a sus  compañeros, dedicándose a mantener a raya a los titanes.

 

Entre las cuatro personas restantes del grupo se  concluyó con la sujeción del titán, y su posterior anclado al suelo, al cual no ofreció resistencia alguna, al utilizar estacas usaban la propia habilidad del titán en su contra, la regeneración que se realizaba en torno a esta herida hacia que el material quedase apretado y no pudiese zafarse de él, por ello Armin lo utilizó en articulaciones puntuales, para que quedasen inmovilizadas, aunque traspasar las gruesas placas endurecidas de rodillas, talones y codos fue una tarea más que complicada.

* * *

 

         De repente, Jean recordó haber sido aplastado por la mano del titán, y luego recordó cuando lo sujetó. Abrió los ojos para poder defenderse y se vio acostado en una cama, su cama. Junto a él, estaba Armin dormitando en una silla, con un termómetro entre sus delicados dedos.

 **-Armin..-** susurró y estiró su mano para sacarle aquel instrumento antes de que se rompiese contra el suelo. - despierta.- susurró nuevamente, apenas mas alto y el rubio lo miró, se veía  cansado, pero aun así sonrió.

 **-Jean...yo, lo siento mucho.-** Jean no le dejó continuar.

 **-lo atrapamos?-** Armin asintió- **ves? tenias raz** **ó** **n, hab** **í** **a que hacerlo, adem** **á** **s no te lamentes, no es como si me hubiese masticado el desgraciado**.- esta vez fue Armin quien lo interrumpió

 **-perdimos  3 soldados-** Jean se quedó en silencio- **los titanes no obtienen energ** **í** **a solar de noche, pero cada uno tiene su propio tiempo hasta que agota sus energ** **í** **as... dos titanes anormales se nos cruzaron mientas sujet** **á** **bamos al tit** **á** **n moteado.**          

 **-con que moteado eh?-** cambió de tema- **m** **á** **s le vale al infeliz que nos sea** **ú** **til...-** Jean intentó sentarse, entonces tuvo un dolor en todo su torso, Armin lo recostó de nuevo.

 **-creo que tienes alguna costilla fracturada, pero estar** **á** **s bien...-** con lascaras tan cerca, Jean aprovecha y estira sus labios, alcanzando los de Armin, en un beso que el rubio contestó con otro ,acariciando su rostro unos segundos.           

 **-ay** **ú** **dame a fajarme, no me quedar** **é** **haciendo reposo, al menos quiero ver a esa cosa.**

 

 

* * *

 

Todos comieron en silencio, en ese almuerzo no había nada que festeja, habían perdido tres compañeros por salir fuera de los muros, y por poco y perdían a su jefe de escuadrón.

 **-Jean qu** **é** **bueno que estas a salvo, de no ser por Armin...-** Connie se quedo en silencio

 **-Armin?** \- Jean miró a su compañero sentimental, el cual le sonrió

 **-yo estaba paralizado del miedo, pero Armin cort** **ó** **la mano del tit** **á** **n de cuajo, fue fant** **á** **stico!** \- agregó, Jean no sabía si sus amigos habían notado la relación que había entre ellos, pero escuchar esa historia le llenaba el pecho de ganas de besar al rubio, de que todo el mundo viese que fuerte era ese lazo que se construía casi por sí solo.

 **-nunca vi a Armin de esa forma!-** agregó Sasha, con la boca llena- **parec** **í** **a enfurecido, como un lobo hambriento.**

- **una  Sasha hambrienta har** **í** **a temblar a un lobo hambriento** \- dijo Jean y todos rieron, por debajo de la mesa él y Armin se sujetaron la mano.


	2. el titan moteado capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras la captura del titán Jean tiene un mal presentimiento que no le deja en paz. aun si es solo una locura momentanea, prefiere arriesgarlo todo para llegar más allá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil perdones por el hiatus forzado, la verdad, estoy anciosa de retomar y volver a acercarme a todos ustedes! nuevamente el capitulo no fue beteado, disculpas anticipadas por cualquier improlijidad u error.

Tras el almuerzo, Jean tenía otra parada importante antes de cruzar caminos con el titán que había costado la vida de tres de sus soldados. Él mismo era muy exigente con tener todos los informes completos, después de todo el comandante había sido muy claro, al estar en ausencias tan prolongadas como meses, ellos necesitaban saber a la perfección que sucedía ne aquel sitio. Armin le había dejado sobre el escritorio un resumen de lo sucedido mientras estaba inconsciente, la identidad de los jóvenes y los primeros datos que había recabado sobre el espécimen.

Aún así, no podía poner sus pensamientos en orden y dejó el informe a medio acabar, dirigíendose hacia los pasillos, buscó a uno de los soldados que era amigo muy cercano de dos de los fallecidos.

-tienes unos minutos para hablar?- Dijo Jean al joven, que se notaba forzándose a mantener la compostura. Este asintió y ambos caminaron hacia los jardines frente al cuartel general del distrito.

-De que quería hablar,jefe de escuadron?

-Que piensas de la captura del titan? -Dijo sinpreambulos

-Armin está convencido de que nos sera útil... había que atraparlo...

-Que piensas de verdad?- el joven cerró los puños molesto- Cuando yo perdí a mi mejor amigo... Cerré los puños, y por un momento quise enviar todo a la mierda ¿Como alguien tan especial como él podía acabar muerto por un titan? ¿Porque nadie pudo ayudarlo? Nadie supo siquiera que estaba muerto hasta que limpiamos Trost...

-Yo... No pude creer que estuviésemos sacrificando personas por un titan...- El más joven se agarró la cabeza- Un humano que se transforma en titan es una cosa...Pero un titan a secas... Una locura... Ahora,no puedo dejar de pensar en lo facil que es cruzar el muro y matar al maldito aberrante... Por su culpa...

-Tus amigos no murieron en vano...-dijo antes de escuchar más- Eso fue lo que me hizo meterme aqui... No quiero que la muerte de Marco sea en vano... El murio en la defensa de Trost... El primer gran triunfo de la humanidad... Yo haré que su nombre y su sacrificio jamás se olviden...

-Jefe de escuadron... Quiero hacer lo mismo... Que sus nombres...Signifiquen esperanza...-

* * *

-Ya pasó el medio dia y aun no se ha movido ni un poco- Dijo Connie que miraba desde lo alto del muro

-Quizas no se sienta muy animado- Dijo Sasha que tenía sus pies colgando desde la muralla

-... Animado?- Connie de hecho intentaba de no pensaren titanes como en seres humanos, cuando venia a él el rostro de su madre hecho un titan solo se repetía que aun no se podía confirmar esa informacion, que solo eran teorias.- No digas esas cosas...

-PORQUE NO TE MUEVES!? - Le gritó Sasha arrojándole una piedra, la cual le cayó en el pie, sin causar ninguna reaccián.- Que aburrido eres...

\- Si le arrojas rocas menos animado se sentirá... no crees?

-Espero que Armin esté en lo cierto, con eso de que nos servira de algo.

desde dentro del distrito escuchan un grito de Jean, se asoman y le saludan el lider de escuadron tambien lo hace, y con otra seña les pide que bajen, a lo que asienten.

-Quiero ver esa cosa... Ayúdenme a subir.- Connie sostiene a Jean y lo lleva hasta arriba de la muralla, Jean se acercaalborde y ahi estaba el titan moteado, enconvado, no parecia mayor amenaza

\- Ahi lo tienes -dijo Connie como un presentador de feria.

-no es impresionante en lo absoluto -dijo Jean, sentándose en el borde.- cada minuto me parece mas inútil lo que hicimos al capturarlo...

-Jean..- Sasha intentó decir algo para que se sintiese mejor

-déjenme solo un momento...- suspiró pesado

-aquí arriba?- dijo Connie, Jean lo miró y no fue necesaria otra palabra- hey Sasha,una carrera hasta los establos...- ambos se alejaron sin preguntar más.

Jean había visto en la cara de ese chico el reflejo de como estaba tras perder a Marco... le gustaba convencerse que su amigo era uno de los héroes anónimos de Trost, pero y si eren no hubiese levantado la roca? Nada. La muerte de Marco hubiese sido inutil... ¿como podía estar seguro que el titan serviría de algo? De que la muerte de esos chicos sería "por el bien de la humanidad"?

Ver que el titan no buscaba moverse en lo absoluto le daba mas odio, era casi como si se burlase de él... Lo odiaba.

-ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA!- Le gritó con toda la fuerza de su garganta, y en respuesta el titan movio su cabeza. La forma en que la soga estaba anudada en torno a él hacía que no pudiese mantener su cuello derecho, con el poco angulo de giro este intentó mirarle, pero no alcanzaba a hacerlo, desde el fondo de su garganta salio un enorme rugido, que dejó el grito de jean como un susurro en comparación.

Jean volvió a gritarle al Titan, necesitaba descargar esa impotencia que sentía, no eran las primeras personas que morían a su cargo,sin embargo el trago seguía siendo imposible de pasar. Ademas, recordar sus compañeros perdidos en estos años, culpa de sus decisiones, y Marco... Marco...

El grito parecía que podía dejarlo mudo, porque agotaba su voz,mientas se caían un par de lagrimas. Esta vez el Titan no respondió, solo luchaba contra su atadura para mover la cabeza y poder ver hacia donde él estaba parado.

-No soy tu almuerzo... -dijo secándose las lagrimas, las costillas le dolían ahora aun mas. Por su mente pasaron otra vez los momentos en que el titan le aplastó con su mano, y despues cuandolo sujeto. Volvió a sentir el miedo al recordar ese ojo mirándolo, consiente de que estaba ahí... ¿Marco sintió ese miedo antes de morir?

-Jean!...me dijeron que estarías aquí, y te escuché gritar- Armin se acercó despacio-

-Creo que si nos equivocamos con el bastardo, no me parece útil en lo absoluto...

-No es así Jean, para conseguir lo que queremos,muchas veces, debemos hacer sacrificios enormes...- Se sentó juntoa él- Cuando el titan te sujetó, y se detuvo a verte, no podía simplemente esperar a ver que deseaba hacer, solo debía hacer que se detuviese.

-Solo recuerdo estar en su mano,nada más...

-Después de que corté su mano, se quedó mirándola, parecía sorprendido de no tenerla...no realizó otro movimiento y pudimos atarlo...

Jean miraba la espalda encorvada del titan, la posición que tenía era tan incomoda y compacta que causaba incomodidad de solo verla. con un poco de imaginación se podía ver una forma de reloj de arena en la espalda del titan, esas manchas de los hombros se proyectaban hacia abajo, en forma de punta de flecha,terminando en las vértrebras dorsales,y desde la parte trasera de su cadera se proyectaba otra punta de flecha que se terminaba pasadas las lumbares. No tenía la contextura del titan de eren, ni el de Annie, era un titan como el resto, ni muy delgado, ni muy musculoso. Le daba el mismo asco que el resto de esos seres.

-Le pedí a los chicos que me dejasen solo...-dijo Jean sin querer ser grosero-

lo de nuestros soldados, no fue tu culpa... Lo de Marco no fue tu culpa..- Los ojos azules se posaron en los suyos, Quien se mordió el labio.

-No me dejes...- Le sujetó la mano al rubio, que sonrió.

* * *

Jean volvió después de la cena para culminar con el informe. la luz de la lámpara, bailaba quitando algo de visibilidad, seguramente reflejo de lo molesto que estaba, de lo confundido que estaba. Swaney y Bean se le venían a la cabeza, tanto sacrificio para conseguirlos... y entonces Annie...

-Connie! Sasha!- salio de su despacho, buscando alguien que aun estuviese despierto, su camino le llevó hasta el cuarto de Sasha, el más próximo a la salida, abrió la puerta de par en par, el portazo la dejó sentada en la cama del susto.

\- Jean!

-Sasha matarán al titán!-

-Quien!?...- Se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse.

-No lo sé, cabe la posibilidad...- la mujer dejó a medio poner sus arneses para mirar a Jean- Mierda...

-Por que no vas a dormir?- Dijo ella dando un suspiro, intentando no ser demasiado ruda

-No sé en que estaba pensando... - Cerró la puerta tras de si, y aun con dudas se acercó al almacén de los equipos de maniobras y tomó uno, sus soldados eran excelentes soldados, pero también eran humanos, no les culpaba por tenerle recelo y un eventual rencor al titan... y cuando las emociones mandan,no hay razón que se haga oír, él mismo podía recordar que si Annie no se hubiese cristalizado, él la hubiese partido al medio por robar el equipo de maniobras de Marco.

Con la lesión de sus costillas, tener el arnés puesto era doloroso, pero cuando se prendió de la pared ese dolor se transformó en algo espeluznante. Llegó hasta arriba y se tomó unos segundos para descansar, desprendiendo el herraje del pecho, y tras toser un poco, se acercó hasta el borde de la muralla, el titan estaba a salvo, pero moviendo su cabeza, de manera lenta, quizas se quedaba sin fuerzas, pero parecía intentar no entumecerse, parecía demasiado humano para ser un titan, pero demasiado titan para ser un humano.

Jean se sentó en una caja de madera vacía y montó guardia, solo pasaron unos minutos hasta que la criatura se quedase inmóvil, y su cuerpo contorsionado pase a una posición similar pero mas incomoda, con todas las articulaciones exigidas por el peso muerto. no pudo contar cuantas horas pasaron hasta que se durmió, y claramente tampoco hasta que despertó, por un grito del titan.

Un sonido gutural, sin modulacion, que parecía provenir desde el infierno mismo, en un tono grave. Jean notó con espanto que se movía y apenas estaba amaneciendo, y vio como levantaba una de sus manos, atravesada aun por la estaca que arrancó del suelo, y su cuello tenía unas marcas que echaban vapor mientras las sogas se abría paso por la piel.

-Hey! No! Espera!- Se puso de pie, no había a quien avisarle, y no lo pensó dos veces, prendió el arnés de nuevo y se bajó de la muralla, debía asumir su responsabilidad en el control del titan. La bestia se removía en lentamente, pero se notaba molesto, su brazo libre golpeaba el suelo,seguro que quería quitar de esa estaca, y tambien movía su cuello, la posición era tan anormal que incluso a un titan le disgustaba?

-Te dije que te detengas!- gritó Jean, sin tener muy claro que hacer, junto al titan quedaron las herramientas y un par de estacas que se quebraron.

De mas está decir que no obedecería sus palabras, entonces se trepó hasta el hombro del titan, justo como esa noche, disparó ambos ganchos de su equipo de maniobras en la cara del titan, era ligeramente mas grande que Annie, quizas tuviese unos 17 metros.

Los ojos de la criatura le vieron, pero Jean no tuvo miedo, sintió pena. Los ojos se veían aterrados, adoloridos. y no supo como soltarse, seguro que los ganchos sobre su cara solo acrecentaban la sensación del titan, esa mirada le creaba un agujero en el alma, y no sabía porque.

-Detente!- le palmeó la nariz, con fuerza, pero al titan no pareció gustarle el gesto y sacudió la cabeza, con un poco mas de fuerza, seguro el sol le daba mas energía ahora.

El dolor de sus costillas solo incrementaba con el movimiento, decidió desprender los ganchos y rogar poder encontrar otro sitio donde engancharse.

Intentó disparar los arpones hacia la pierna del titan, pero por algún motivo recordó a marco, diciéndole "es por eso que estoy vivo" y su mente se nubló después con la imagen de la pira funeraria. Lo próximo que sintió fue la caida contra el suelo, un dolor muy agudo dentro de su pecho. Y la dulce inconciencia.

* * *

Armin caminó arrastrando sus pies hasta el cuarto de Jean, la cama aun estaba hecha, lo que significaba que no había ido a dormir, entonces apuro el paso hacia su despacho, que estaba vació y el informe incompleto. Se dio la vuelta y salió por el pasillo, donde se topó con Sasha aun bostezando.

-Sasha, Jean...

\- Anoche estaba extraño, dijo algo como que matarían al titan... Pero despues se fue...

-el titan?- Ambos se miraron y cada uno regresó a su cuarto, a buscar su equipo de maniobras.

Jean abrió los ojos despacio, debajo suyo no había suelo, había piel,una capa de piel de titan, y tenía sombra sobre su cabeza, era el titan también... Su mano aun estaba atravesada por la estaca que estaba rota, pero le apartaba el sol. Jean estaba sobre el pie del titan, este lo había colocado ahí, seguro para verlo.

Al principio creyó que esa mano cerca de si era para sujetarlo o aplastarlo, sin embargo parecía protegerlo del sol

-Mierda... Me duele todo...-Se quejó en voz alta. Tomó aire para armarse de valor y se sentó, estaba mareado, si seguía golpeándose la cabeza, no le quedarían neuronas suficientes. El titan no entendió el movimiento de Jean y alejó la mano, dejando que el sol le diese de lleno en la cara.

-No hagas eso! - Le gritó cubriéndose los ojos.

Jean se sintió en la mano del titan, seguramente aprovechando que no podía verlo el gigante lo sostenía por el torso, y aunque no lo apretaba, sus heridas ya hacían que cuaquier presion fuese muy dolorosa.

Armin y Sasha llegaron a lo alto del muro y vieron a Jean en la mano suelta del titan.

-Jean! gritaron los dos y bajaron por el otro lado de la muralla y se acercaron al titan, los gritos alteraron a la criatura que se removio, sasha ya estaba en la espalda , mientras Armin había saltado al brazo, buscando sujetar a Jean.

-Armin! espera! se asusta!-dijo Jean, sorprendiendo al rubio.

-voy a cortar los músculos ahora!- dijo Sasha haciendo un corte cerca de la axila, pero no pudo realizar el segundo por un brinco que dio el titan, levantándose y arrancando las ataduras.

-Armin!- gritó ella luchando por sostenerse en la espalda del titan.- que hacemos ahora?!

Ante el movimiento abrupto Armin clavó una de sus espadas en el antebrazo del titan la mano libre intentaba alcanzar a Jean. este se sujetaba al enorme indice del monstruo, que pese a sacuirlo un poco no le habia apretado.

-estamos bien!- gritó Armin intentando sonar calmado, pero se sentía en pánico, si el titan cerraba la mano, o si por el contrario, se comía a Jean... no podría tolerarlo.

-Armin... creo que siente dolor...- dijo Jean mirando la espada clavada en lo profundo de su antebrazo, Armin dudo un momento, pero decidió retirarla de esa herida, que comenzó a liberar vapor.- si te sueltas creo que se calmará!

-No te dejaré solo!- Armin sabía que bajo el miedo no podía pensar, pero es que solo podía sentir eso, quitó su mirada de Jean unos instantes, entonces vio a Sasha ya en el suelo, bajo los pies del titan.-

-Armin! - estiró uno de sus brazos para alcanzarlo, aunque habia una enorme brecha entre ellos. Y de repente, el titan comenzó a venirse abajo, Sasha había cortado los tendones de los tobillos del gigante, Jean se preparó para ser aplastado, pero si bien la caída fue dura, el estar dentro de esa mano lo protegió, ya en el suelo la mano se abrió, dejándolo en el césped, pero no pudo recordar mucho más, Armin estaba aun sujeto del antebrazo de la criatura.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en Marco, en los buenos momentos, si iba a morir no quería recordar nada que no fuese su rostro, su risa, sus pecas. y de nuevo otra de sus frases "yo estoy preparado para morir, pero ¿por qué voy a hacerlo?". Su boca se secó de repente, y abrió los ojos, lo estaban llevando dentro de la enfermería

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdón por la demora. mi PC murio y miles de cosas pasaron despues, entre ellas una mudanza forzada y falta de espacio. pero ya regrese! de a poco ectualizaré todo! gracias por el suport!


	3. Chapter 3

Como en un deja vu, Jean abrió los ojos y se dió con su habitación, justo como la otra vez, salvo que esta vez no estaba Armin semidormido, intentó sentarse,pero sentía dolor en sus costillas, y miró el techo. ¿que había pasado? por mas que intentaba recordar, sólo podía pensar que sintió la mano de marco tomando la suya, y luego nada más.

- **Jean? estas despierto?-**  Connie fue quien entro después de varios minutos. tomó la silla y la acercó a la cama  **\- que intentabas hacer tu solo con el titan?**

**-No tengo idea** \- sonrió intentando parecer gracioso.

**-Sasha casi fue aplastada .-**  Dijo no muy divertido su compañero. Entonces Jean también recordó que Armin estaba asustando al inmenso monstruo

**-Armin... ¿como esta?** \- Connie chisto y aunque parecía que estaba por decir algo duro, suspiro y se burló de él con una de sus bromas habituales.

Jean se sentó y sintió como su cuerpo le daba a entender a gritos que quería permanecer en la cama.

**-No es buena idea que te levantes.**  -dijo Connie, pero no le detuvo, Por el contrario le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

**-Hey, a este paso no quedará mucho de mi para los titanes...**

**-Espera a ver que deja Armin de tí... Estaba furioso, creo que esta vez te pasaste...**

**\- Así que si sabias que...-**  no continuó no había una palabra para lo que eran.

**-Espera... que ustedes que?** \- Jean miró en otra dirección-  **de verdad? -**

**-Claro que no!-**  dijo Jean y caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola y encontrando a Armin con unos cobertores- **Armin!**

El rubio ingresó al cuarto y aprovechando que Jean estaba de pie, también cambio las sabanas de la cama, ese silencio para el jefe de escuadrón solo significaba que había odio detrás de la puerta. Jean no encontraba ninguna palabra, por suerte Connie rellenaba ese silencio bastante bien.

- **Se puede saber en que demonios pensabas cuando fuiste a acercarte al titan tu solo!?** \- el grito de Armin llego de repente, Connie casi cae de la silla del asombro.

**-yo..** \- dijo Jean,pero no le dejaron continuar-

**-siempre dices "no quiero morir en soledad y ser reducido a cenizas sin nombre", y casi te mueres por enfrentarte tu solo contra un titan anormal!**

**\- estaba por escapar!** \- dijo Jean intentando de justificarse,aunque sabía que aun así era algo estúpido.- **la muerte de esos compañeros hubiese sido en vano!**

**-si te morías no solo la vida de nuestros tres soldados hubiese sido en vano, también la tuya, incluso la de Marco!-**  Jean entonces recordó esa sensación de ser sujeto por su viejo amigo, quizás era esa la señal... su expresión corporal cambio de repente,de estar a la defensiva pasó a aceptar el regaño.

**-Lo siento,solo recordé los titanes capturados en Trost, y... No quería que sucediese de nuevo...**

**-No vamos a comer?-**  Sasha abrió la puerta y se quedó mirando el ambiente tan denso, tenia un par de raspones en la cara, los cuales no parecían serios,aun así Jean quitó la vista.

**-Sasha, lo siento...** \- dijo cuando en el comedor le vio la mano con una venda, ella acercó esa mano, que sostenía el tenedor y le robó un pedazo de carne de su plato para colocarlo en el propio.

**-Problema resuelto..-** Dijo con una sonrisa.

**-Espero que el comandante este viniendo en camino, el titan está a nada de liberarse del todo, después de todo, solo quedó una estaca sujetando uno de sus pies, y será así mientras él no luche por marcharse, me da la impresión de que es mas fuerte que muchos titanes, aunque no sea el mas listo-**  concluyó el rubio.

**-No parece interesado en comer personas...-**  dijo Jean -  **bueno, cuando me desperté, estaba sobre su pie... y con su mano me hacia sombra, quizás sabe que los humanos no necesitamos del sol para movernos... y si los titanes si fueron seres humanos antes?**

**-TONTERIAS! -**  dijo Connie, dando un golpe con el puño en la mesa.-  **los titanes solo parecen humanos... no tienen ningún tipo de relación con nosotros.**

**-Connie!-**  Sasha se puso de pie. Jean cerró sus puños con fuerzas. **\- ¿Te imaginas? las personas transformándose en titanes y convirtiéndose en monstruos que comen a otras personas... Ridículo-**  Se levantó y se fue del comedor, aceptar esa teoría sería reconocer que ese titan horrible era su madre, que sus hermanos eran titanes tambien, que sus vecinos y amgos de la infancia eran bestias sin emociones que comian personas inocentes.

**-Voy a hablar con él** \- Dijo Sasha y partió detrás del joven.

**-Voy a ver al titan...** \- dijo Jean tomando su agua.

**-En realidad le dije a todo el mundo que no te permita acceder a un equipo de maniobras** \- Dijo Armin, comiendo como si nada.- e **sto no es el pasado, esto no es Trost.-**  dio otro bocado.

-  **Armin, yo soy el líder de escuadrón! puedo cambiar esa orden** \- Se sintió un poco traicionado por esa decisión a sus espaldas

**-Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, fue consenso general-**  El rubio temrinó su bebida y se puso de pie.

**-El titán se liberó porque estaba incómodo-**  también se puso de pie- **¿Que tal si realmente son humanos? Connie vio a su madre en forma de titan, eso explicaría lo de Eren, lo de Annie.**

**-Seres humanos arrancando partes del cuerpo de otra persona mas débil, y sin ninguna finalidad... No hace falta ser un titan para hacerlo, líder de escuadrón Jean-**  caminó hacia su cuarto, el mas alto le siguió de inmediato, pero no dijo nada hasta que ambos estuvieron dentro de la habitación del joven brillante.

**-No vengas con esas mierdas de decirme "Líder de escuadrón"!**

**-Tu no vengas con esas mierdas de hacerte llamar así entonces!**

**-Has estado raro desde que desperté. Quiero saber que pasa.**

**-Yo creo que no puedo seguir con "esto". Estoy mucho mas involucrado que tú, y eso es malo...**

**-Armin, yo te quiero. Estar a tu lado calma mis miedos y mis ansiedades...** \- Se acerca y coloca sus manos en los hombros del mas bajo y lo aprieta con ternura **\- lo digo en serio...**

**\- Me quieres, pero yo siento más que eso, y si bien no es lógico,cuando te escuchaba mientras estabas inconsciente-**  Suspiró, no ganaba nada sólo llorando. - **Cuando tomaba tu mano o te curaba, creías que era Marco, y le decías lo mucho que le amabas, eran solo palabras inconexas, pero...**

**-Lo siento...**

**\- Desde el principio supe que sería de este modo, pero cuando Connie sugirió algo, lo rechazaste como si fuese una blasfemia...** \- Armin sintió las manos de Jean soltar sus hombros y lo vio apoyarse en el escritorio, casi sentado en el borde de la mesa.

**-es solo que fue tan de repente... esa pregunta y esta situacion, tu mismo dijiste que no hacia falta definirlo de ninguna manera especial, solo por lo que sentimos.**

**-Si Jean, eso fue hace mas de un año.-**  concluyó el rubio, quien caminó hasta su cama y se sentó, dejándose caer-  **Marco no puede regresar, y no te estoy pidiendo que lo olvides o dejes de amarlo, solo que seas capaz de dar un paso adelante.**

**-Necesito pensar...-**  dijo Jean y salió del cuarto, no podía negar que Armin tenía razón en ponerse de ese modo, pero tampoco podía solo comenzar una relación formal con alguien que no fuese Marco.

* * *

 

Al caminar por los jardines vió a Connie, sentado reflexivo bajo un árbol. tras dudarlo unos momentos se acercó a pedirle disculpas por lo del almuerzo.

-H **ey, Connie ¿puedo sentarme?**

- **no te pongas tan formal, no vas a invitarme a salir o si?** \- dijo como si nada hubiese pasado, y Jean se sentó a su lado.

**-finjes muy mal ultimamente, quizas te estás poniendo viejo.**

**-O nos estamos conociendo mejor** \- Arrancó unas hebras de pasto y las miró de cerca-  **¿de verdad crees que sea así de simple?**

**-Lo de los titanes? bueno, ahora sabemos cosas que no sabiamos hace 100 años...**

**-Estuvimos matando personas inocentes todos estos años? nuestros amigos fueron comidos por nada menos que por otros seres humanos? porque siquiera comen sin tener esa necesidad...**

**-la verdad, no lo se, solo se me ocurrió cuando vi ese titan, es inteligente de algun modo, mira igual que Annie, mira a los ojos** \- hundió los dedos en el pasto para contener la sensacion de miedo que le daba recordar eso-  **Sin embargo, cuando desperté sobre su pie, era obvio que me habia transladado del suelo, y que me hiciera sombra con su mano, no me comió en ningun momento, incluso cuando Saha y Armin fuerron a rescatarme, él no me aplastó en su mano... hay algo extraño con ese titan.**

**-Hablas muy bien de él, como si no hubiese intentado comerte mientras lo atabamos ¿te estas enamorando?** \- Le dio pequeños codazos a modo de broma, jean dió un suspiró sonoro antes de contestar.

**-Me gustaría estarme enamorando.**

**-De quien!?-**  se le acercó expectante de una respuesta.

**-No importa, es solo que...**

**-Marco estaría feliz de que conozcas a alguien especial para tí.**

**-De que hablas?-**  Ahora fue jean quien se sentía intrigado.

**-Le gustabas a Marco, solíamos hablar de eso a veces... sientete honrado de que hablábamos de ti, cara de caballo.** \- Jean hizo una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras, claro que no servían de mucho ahora que estaban a una distancia tan abismal-  **pero el estaba convencido de que te gustaban las muchachas... pero a ti te gustaba él ¿no?**

**-Al principio creí que era un impostor, ¿quien puede ser tan buena persona todo el tiempo? Sin embargo las cosas fueron cambiando a medida que lo conocía. No recuerdo siquiera cuando comencé a enamorarme.**

**-Entonces si no elegiste enamorarte la primera vez, porque pretendes hacerlo forzadamente ahora?** \- parecía un razonamiento tan simple que hasta Connie podía descifrarlo.

**-Porque quiero mucho a esa persona**.- Se recostó en el tronco y cerró los ojos, escuchó a Connie ponerse de pie y tronarse los huesos-  **A donde vas?**

**-Parece que necesitas pensar,y yo tengo tareas que hacer... Suerte con eso.**

* * *

 

Jean se acercó hacia un par de soldados que usaban los elevadores para transportar cajas sobre la muralla y les pidió que le dejasen subir, ambos aceptaron y Jean pudo ver al titan moteado sentado con su pie anclado al suelo, no tenía la apariencia de que fuese a moverse, de hecho habían aves posadas sobre él inmóvil.

pudo ver también que se montaba un pequeño, pero confortable puesto de vigilancia, los soldados estaban aburridos jugando ajedrez y fallando en su tarea de vigilar la criatura.

**-Trabajando?-**  preguntó jean moviendo una pieza al azar, ambos se asustaron y se pusieron de pie para realizar el saludo y dar excusas al mismo tiempo.

**\- Je-jefe de escuadrón, es que desde que tomamos nuestro puesto el titan no se ha movido!-**  Uno articuló de inmediato-

**-Los guardias anteriores dijeron que solo se movió unos minutos mirando hacia aquí!-**  Contestó el otro.

- **Tranquilos,no vine a controlarlos...**  - Jean se acercó a la orilla del muro,había algo que le llamaba la atención del titan, y es que no era coincidencia todo lo que demostraba- **Que piensan ustedes de él?-**  Jean llevó los dedos a su boca y silbó lo mas fuerte que pudo, se preguntaba si podía hacer que el titan lo oyese como la vez que gritó y respondió-

- **Creo que es muy feo... en mi pueblo habían gatos salvajes con manchas parecidas** -Comentó uno, sin saber que responder.

**-Parece muy anormal, incluso para ser anormal.** \- dijo el segundo -  **El soldado que lo vio moverse dijo que fue después de que le gritaron.**

Jean se quedó en silencio, después de todo el titan no había respondido a ninguno de sus silbidos. ¿pudiera ser que reaccionase a la voz humana?

**-Gritenle cosas al titan!, veamos si podemos hacer que mire aqui de nuevo!-**  Dijo Jean, dejando perplejo a sus subordinados que lo miraron incapaces de contradecirle, menos aun cuando lo vieron a él mismo gritarle a la criatura para llamar su atención.

Al principio nada surtió efecto, pero después de unos minutos cuando los tres tenían las gargantas cansadas el titan dio un rugido poderoso otra vez, como el que Jean recordaba y por algún motivo se emocionó, su corazón latió muy fuerte, quizás fuese la adrenalina de su instinto de huir de un titan, o quizás era algo más, imposible de descifrar.

El rugido fue tan potente que dejó a todo el mundo dentro del distrito notificado del hecho, Armin y Sasha que estaban cepillando los caballos se miraron, y fueron en búsqueda de Jean y Connie para investigar.

**-Tranquila Sasha, los vigías tienen una bengala sonora, y la accionarán si hay riesgo potencial...** \- el estruendo de la bengala enmudeció al estratega que apretó los dientes

- **Armin?-**  Sasha se detuvo en seco

**-El titan se ha liberado...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUN NO TENGO BETA, PUEDEN HABER MUCHOS ERRORES POR LO ANCIOSA DE PUBLICAR!
> 
> el titan se ha liberado! que hacemos ahora?!  
> GRACIAS POR LEER! NOS VEREMOS EN LA PROXIMA!


	4. Duelo de titanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriban los superiores de las tropas de reconocimiento! ¿que puede salir mal?

Jean después del rugido del titán siguió gritándole, esperando una nueva respuesta, pero esta vez la criatura se puso de pie y comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos, levantando un pie anclado al piso junto con un grito de menor fuerza. El líder de escuadrón se quedó en silencio de inmediato, ya no era emocionante, era el fracaso total del intento de captura del "titan moteado". Un segundo después un estallido le dejo un poco aturdido, aunque no más que sus propios pensamientos.

**-Para que es esa bengala?!-**  preguntó Jean cubriéndose un oído en cuanto pudo reaccionar

**-Para notifica el escape del titan-**  explicó quien la ejecutó.

**-Y que haremos ahora?** \- preguntó el otro soldado. Nadie respondió nada, solo se quedaron mirando como el titan se acercó hasta el borde. Quedándose mirando hacia arriba. Jean asomó su cabeza, podía verlo, estaban a poco más de treinta metros de distancia, colocó las manos entorno a su boca y gritó otra vez, ¿que tal si hablándole pudiesen mantenerlo quieto?. De momento parecía funcionar.

**-En que dirección se fue el titan?-**  fue la primera pregunta de Connie al subir el muro, seguidos de Armin y Sasha.

**-De hecho el líder de escuadrón encontró la forma de que el titan no escape-**  Uno de los jóvenes señaló a Jean, sentado en el borde de la muralla.- Parece que se queda atento a las voces.

**-Que haremos ahora?-**  preguntó Sasha a Armin, mintras Connie se acercó a Jean.

**-Sigueme, reagrupémonos para lograr atraparlo otra vez.**

**-Jean dijo que el titan sentía dolor...-**  dijo Sasha-  **Además, creo que él sabe que puede liberarse cuando quiera.**

**-¿Que hacemos entonces?!-**  se alarmó Connie mirando hacia abajo.

**-aun tenemos la posibilidad de arrojar unos arpones hacia sus piernas y atar una con la otra... el tejido se regeneraría y para liberarse tendría que arrancarlos de su cuerpo, si siente dolor...** -hizo una pausa- **le causaríamos mucho malestar, pero quizás se quedase quieto.**

**-no hay otra opcion?-**  preguntó Sasha, Connie también esperaba otro plan pero no habían muchas alternativas.

- **...-**  su rostro empalideció y los miró fijo- D **ejarlo entrar.**

Las gargantas de Jean ya no podía emitir ni un sonido más, el titan estaba inmóvil desde hacia bastante, solo mirando con curiosidad las cabezas se asomaban y gritaban cosas de vez en cuando.

Armin mientras tanto orquestaba los detalles finales de la nueva operación. Sasha coordinaba lo que serían los disparos en la primera pierna, todo esto si la bestia seguía igual de distraída. Connie y sus hombres serían los siguientes, atacarían el otro pie y cruzarían los cables para que el titan quede parcialmente inmovilizado.

**-discúlpenme por pedir su ayuda de nuevo** \- rogó Armin, sus amigos le palmearon el hombro y le sonrieron, intentando de liberar un poco de tensiones.

Jean vió el despliegue desde arriba, todo marchaba según lo acordado hasta que impactaron los arpones en la primera pierna, el titan bajó la mirada inclinándose para ver mas de cerca el sujetar las cuerdas.

Sasha disparó una bengala verde. esta advertía a un grupo de refuerzo que debían cegar al titan, Armin se lanzó a esa tarea, pero el gigante se anticipó girando la cara haciendo que las espadas del rubio cortasen su pómulo.

el monstruo cubrió su acara con ambas manos, mientras que el grupo de Connie disparaba al segundo miembro, y trenzaba las cuerdas.

Jean miraba desde arriba con impotencia, tanto por no poder ayudar a sus camaradas, como así también por el titan, el cual no intentaba alejarse y solo se cubría la cara por el corte.

Tras minutos de tensión todos los soldados retornaron a salvo sobre el muro, y se felicitaban. Jean se acercó a sus amigos de la 104 y en silencio les palmeó la espalda

**-lo logramos!-**  presumió Connie que aun estaba algo asustado de que el titan se hubiese inclinado a verlos.

**-todo salió según lo planeado!** \- Sasha levantó la bengala negra sin disparar, símbolo de que la operación había fracasado y que se debía regresar.

En ese momento se escuchó al titan tropezar y caer al suelo. Los soldados mas jóvenes festejaron el hito.

* * *

**-pudiste ver su cara?** -Preguntó Jean a solas con Armin.

**-anticipó mis movimientos.** \- suspiró al saber a lo que Jean se refería- me miró a los ojos.

- **escucha las voces, no estoy seguro que entienda algo, pero...**

**-es inteligente, pero no creo que sea humano no presenta ese carácter todo el tiempo, son arrebatos de lucidez, pero nada más... quizás apoye la teoría de que todos los titanes surgen de humanos...**

**-Armin... gracias-**  interrumpió de inmediato-  **gracias por estar aquí.**

**-...es mi decision, no es ningun favor.**

**-Yo...**

**-El titan estará vigilado en todo momento.. asi puedes descansar.-**  esta vez fue armin quien cambió de tema, ambos contamplaron la almpara de aceite y su tenue luz.

Armin le ayudó a ponerse la ropa de cama y acostarse, quedandose hasta su lado hasta oirlo roncar, se acercó a su mejilla y le dió un beso, pero en respuesta solo escucho un susurro quedado que clamaba por Marco, ese tercer integrante en su relacion, que ultimamente se había hecho mas presente que nunca. reclamando desde ultratumba lo que siempre fue suyo, como madre natura había reclamado el territorio de la muralla maria. y es que marco era una fuerza sobrenatural, omniprescente y omnipotente.

* * *

Jean abrió los ojos, intentó dormirse hasta que alguien entrara a verlo, se sentía bastante tonto de temer estar a solas en una habitación, no sabía que hora era pero sospechaba que ya era muy tarde.

Se acomodó nuevamente en su lecho y cerró los ojos, pero la voz de Eren le quitó el sueño. Escuchar esa voz tan prepotente significaba que estaban ahí, que lo habían visitado, para ver al titan. Reunió fuerzas y se puso de pie, caminando despacio hasta el pasillo.

Armin estaba ahi, hablando con Eren,la expresión que hicieron lo hicieron sentir como un intruso.

**-Eren,al fin se dignaron a venir- sonrió Jean burlándose-**  El anormal casi se nos escapa ayer, de no ser por mi -  **Mintió, la cara de Armin de nuevo fue incomoda-**

**-Jean...estuviste durmiendo dos** **días** \- dijo el rubio.

Eren no se le burló, solo le palmeó la espalda que le dolía muchísimo y dijo algo por lo bajo como"mejórate" o algo así

**-Quienes vinieron?-**  Preguntó Jean apoyándose en la pared. Se sentía muy impresionado por haber dormido tanto tiempo

**-vinieron Hanji, Moblit, Eren, Levi y nuevos soldados que se quedarán con nosotros**

**-Que charla les interrumpí?-**  peguntó sin rodeos, Armin le sujetó el brazo y lo llevó hasta su cuarto de vuelta  **\- de que no le gusto a los titanes?**

**-Le decía a eren que me siento bien a tu lado... en esta** **relación**

**-Relacion?-**  Jean se sorprendió, y mas de que Eren lo supiese- Bueno,yo también me siento a gusto... **\- No fue capaz de decir nada más.**

**-Eren cree que es una locura.**

**-Teme que te contagie la cara de caballo?**

**-Teme que nunca superes lo de Marco** \- hubo un silencio incomodo y Armin desprendió la camisa de Jean, para ajustar el vendaje sobre sus costillas.

* * *

Hanji estaba sobre el muro, observando al titan moteado, tras el episodio pasado había vuelto a sentarse, sus pies seguían atados, y según los testigos durante la caída se había acomodado para golpearse lo menos posible. Ademas contaba con lo que Armin sabía desde la captura.

**-cuando podremos trabajar con esta lindura?-**  Preguntó Hanji a su asistente que se alteró un poco.

**-Jefe de escuadrón le parece correcto estudiar un titan fuera de los muros?**

**-no tenemos alternativa, parece que tiene la fuerza de desenterrar las estacas, llevarlo dentro de la muralla puede ser complicado-**

* * *

**-Marco y tu son importantes para mi de un modo distinto...** -dijo Jean antes de que Armin dejase el cuarto.

**-Jean, no le prestes atención a lo que Eren dijo... yo no busco compararme con Marco, de todas formas es lógico que no puedo ganarle a los recuerdos idealizados de una persona... sólo quiero estar a tu lado y ayudarte en lo que necesites...**

**-Tu no le prestes atención... Marco es algo distinto, no tiene que ver entre tu y yo.**

Armin caminó hacia el comedor, donde Connie y Sasha bromeaban con Eren y a su vez se ponían al día con las novedades. Se les unió, por algún motivo el que Eren le hablase de Marco le dio un poco de nostalgia por el tiempo en que todos eran solo reclutas. Jean era tan distinto en ese entonces, todos eran tan distintos. Menos eren, él tenia ese espíritu tan poderoso que se mantenía igual.

**-Es verdad que el titan es tan fuerte?!-**  Armin salio de sus pensamientos.

**-de hecho arrancó todos los anclajes al suelo que tenía, tan sencillo como caminar**

**-Jean es un imán para titanes**.-dijo Connie- **recuerdo en Trost cuando se dañó su equipo de maniobras, Marco y yo fuimos a ayudarlo, Jean parecía que se haría en sus pantalones.**

**-Crees que haya alguien dentro?-**  preguntó Eren, aun no había visto al titan, pero por lo que venia escuchando no tenia un comportamiento parecido a nada conocido.

**-No creo que nadie pueda conservar tanto tiempo la forma del titan, y no parece inteligente la mayoría del tiempo...si tiene conciencia, es muy vaga.-musitó el rubio desganado**

**-Armin! ahí estabas! esta noche haremos un operativo para meter al lindo Oliver dentro del distrito!** \- Dijo Hanji, al rubio le costó varios segundos entender que hablaba del titan

- **Eso puede ser peligroso, demostró actividad incluso bien entrada la noche. Ademas expuesto a otros titanes podemos descartar que sea un humano oculto-**  Razonó junto a la mujer.

**-Esa fue mi primer teoría, pero quiero avanzar mas con este titan tan noble, sasha dijo que si bien se liberó de las ataduras y las estacas no se deshizo las de sus pies. hasta el momento en que lo llamaron.**

**-Tengo la impresión de que se asusta, de que estaba incómodo y solo quería estirarse...** -aportó Jean que se acercaba a ellos abrochando su camisa.

**-De verdad?! no puedo esperar para hablar con él!** \- se emocionó la mujer-  **responde al lenguaje humano?** \- Hanji le tomó las manos a Jean, el cual negó-  **bueno,no hay que desanimarse.**

El plan ya había sido revisado, habían dos planes de contingencia si todo fallaba, se ejecutaría al titan en el momento. sin embargo se perderían varias vidas antes de es alternativa. a Jean no le gustaba la idea, peor por lo visto Hanji, Levi y Armin ya habían acatado las ordenes sin mayores problemas.

Eren se convertiría en titan, la idea inicia era aprovechar que "Oliver" se encontraba inmovilizado y ver si eren podía llevarlo dentro como arrastró al roca en Trost. Si esto no salía en condiciones habrían soldados apostados en los muros que intentarían inmovilizar al titan y eso fallaba, simplemente sería el fin de la bestia.

Jean y Levi miraban desde lo alto, Jean por sus heridas, Levi para poder coordinar el complejo sistema de mensajes.

eren miró al titan desde la muralla y tragó saliva. Oliver estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas su cabeza estaba colgando aburrida entre sus hombros, sus brazos a los lados estaban relajados.

-Q **ue pasa?** \- preguntó Levi- **apresúrate o nos retrasarás a todos,**

**-No sucede nada.. dijo Eren que saltó desde lo alto mordiéndose la mano.**

Un trueno y una nube de vapor envolvió el ambiente. al disiparse eren de pie en su forma de titán se desperezaba y a una distancia prudente estaba "Oliver" el cual se había puesto alerta, mirando a Eren y con al espalda encorvada, como si fuese a ponerse de pie de un salto.

El bribón se acercó a paso decidido, confiado en que Oliver no se liberaría, sujetó uno de sus brazos, y luego el otro, el otro titan se resistió inútilmente, hasta que con un rugido separó sus pies, arrancando los arpones de su carne y empujando a Eren.

Ambos titanes se trabaron en lucha unos instantes, entonces Eren vio la puerta del distrito abrirse, y mientras se dejaba vencer de a poco por el titan intentaba de llevarlo hacia la enorme puerta que se abría.

El titán moteado arrojaba manotazos poco certeros hacia Eren, pero si lograba golpear esa superficie causaba un gran daño, desde sus puestos los soldados arengaban porque Eren siguiese luchando. El titan bribón apenas se defendía de los ataques de Oliver, dado que si bien no estaba cubierto por completo como el titan acorazado este también tenía sitios cubiertos de un blindaje obscuro, y al golpearlos, solo dañaba sus manos.

En medio de la pelea y aun a distancia de la puerta Oliver da un golpe sobre el hombro izquierdo de eren, partiendolo, en respuesta el bribón mordió ese antebrazo, intentsndo cortarlo. al principio el titan moteado se detuvo e intentó retroceder, pero tras un par de segundos, comenzó a gritar , intentando con su otra mano abrir la boca de Eren, que con ese agarre primitivo lo arrastró la distancia necesaria para hacerlo cruzar el umbral de la entrada del distrito. ahí los dos titanes tropezaron y Eren soltó el antebrazo de Oliver que intentó alejarse de Eren una vez mas.

El titan bribón esta vez sujetó con su mano derecha el antebrazo del otro titan, que se quedó inmóvil, apenas devolviéndole la mirada. Entonces eren salió despedido de su titan, sin previo aviso, sin motivo, el vapor nublaba la vista del escenario, aun así Armin y Levi saltaron para despegarlo del titan, ya que notaron que Eren no estaba consciente. el titan podía esperar a Hanji, la cual dio la orden de no atarlo hasta que no demuestre violencia hacia los humanos, ya que a pesar que el vapor empañaba sus lente ella podía notar que "oliver" cubría su antebrazo herido con su mano y estaba inclinado sobre el titan de Eren, observando que había sucedido sorprendido por el cuerpo que se desintegraba.

Jean vió entonces toda la locomoción que generó Eren siendo extraído inconsciente del titan, todos corriendo a la enfermería improvisada, mientras él seguía mirando al titan moteado, que cuando su brazo sanó por completo se acercó a los restos del bribón, intentando moverlos, a unos metros podía escuchar a Hanji gritando cosas . Pero a él solo le importaba ver que el titan estaba suelto dentro de los muros del distrito, y aun no se había desatado ninguna masacre.

* * *

Eren seguía sin desertar y estaban tratando su fiebre con baños de agua fría, Armin esperaba fuera del cuarto y se topó con Jean, que se acercó a ver a su compañero

**-ya despertó?-**  preguntó alzándose de hombros

**-ni siquiera a despertado, lo cual es extraño, entiendo que no he seguido el entrenamiento de eren en este tiempo, pero antes, transformarse en titan no significaba tanto desgaste, además la manera en la que fue expulsado del titan...**

**-expulsado?-**  se quedó mirándolo en silencio

**-son solo ideas mías...-**  suspiró- **.. cambiando de tema, ya tenemos al titan dentro, Hanji comenzará las pruebas en él mañana. que tenga nombre de persona, inquieta mucho.**

**\- a mi me da confianza-**  Armin lo miró curioso, entonces Jean continuó **\- porque se que no es sólo un titan.. no puedo explicarlo, pero mientras traían a Eren aquí, lo vi quedándose junto al titan.**

**-demostró miedo ante él-**  agregó Armin pensativo, aunque estaba cansado, había sido una jornada muy larga, y quizás con el titan bajo vigilancia de Hanji y Moblit sería su tiempo de descansar.

- **Oliver es un nombre anticuado...** \- dijo Jean y el rubio se rió un poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perdón por ir tan lento! prometo una recompensa!

**Author's Note:**

> Nota importante,  
> Si, el fic sera Jeanxmarco JeanxArmin, sorry,not sorry (?
> 
> *hay muchos muy buenos fic de la temática titán marco, los enlistare aquí abajo  
> (En AO3 los hay, bajo el tag "titan Marco Bott") y todos estos son los que me han gustado. Léanlos y coméntenlos, no se arrepentirán!
> 
> en fanfiction. net  
> El titán gentil: /s/9941870/1/El-Tit%C3%A1n-Gentil (de lejos uno de los mejores, si no es EL mejor)  
> Gentle titans: /s/9808053/1/Gentle-Giants
> 
> *mi versión de titán marco, muy mal dibujada, pero, bueno esta en este link.  
> yaoistsecret. deviantart. com/art/Titan-Marco-The-Mottled-Titan-El-titan-moteado-481655775 (quiten los espacios)


End file.
